User blog:Future Of Gaming/killed b-17 lyrically
challenged me to a rap battle, fucked him up. here are the logs i kept for it. Future goes first. Look at this bitch, yuh, look at his drip Wasnt lookin for this pile of shit . You going hard seems pretty subpar think you can go far With them ice cube trays you call bars Im finna kill it quick my lava finna melt that shit Throwin words around hysterically Im finna kill this bitch lyrically B-17's turn (You think you're so fly?) It so happens My Lyrical Genuis Surpasses yours Bad Rapper Syndrome? Got The Cure. And never it occured to me the some people then me. Straight Expelled Quickly Almost Impossible to diss me Without a Counterargument Call me flows games, those games counterstrike. Child of real rap Not anything like your Mumble Crap. Let me preeced to keep rapping in the style of our Forefathers. Target Fodder. Can't beat me. Rap Imortality gots the Key. From the Pacific to The Black Sea. Building Blocks call me oak tree. Cuz' I'm the Best Emcee from here to there Some might say my flows ain't fair. Just let your ego sit, Laissez-faire Sit back relax, we're almost to your Rap Day Care. Your Talent is like Aliens, never Proven. Back to Future. This boi think he can rap better than me? Just try to stay awake on his rhymes, youll see. The only way you be better is if you kill me. Cuz i gurantee im gonna break the freestyle on this beginner. Im already the winner. Im so hot this boi frozen like a TV dinner. Boom, dissed. I bet youre pissed. Yall think yall can hit me with the deadass hit or miss. You cant write a near good counterargument. Your already dead, shouldve wrote a lament. B-17 goes again This man thinks a little can throw me off. Watch me Scoff. I have better things to do Betters things to see But you will never see another motherfucka life me. Nothing you do is worth While, Throwing out this Rap Bile. Simply Vile. My Rapping is Verstatile. "Future?" Stuck in the Past. But you can step ahead and kiss my ass. Looking for something New? Raps so fluid you got pneumonia (oooo). Has your ego fallen through? Feeling Blue? Seeing you can't bring me down? Feel my sound. Get hounded. So Profound. Google my qoutes. (Musical Break) Take the Hook, Pussy. Last chance for Future. This boi over here thinks im just gonna take and quit like that? Well heres the answer: Nuh uh (Nuh uh) You know i aint Im the winner, fire sinner, you are a saint. So they call me future, so they wonderin how Im finna end it in the present right here, right now (Beginnin of the end) You know im tryna vibe and feel things When you fuck up my vibe with them off brand jeans (oohh) You got it goin down on a light beat Ima keep spittin, goin TJ max on them nikeys (OOOOHHHHH) What you doin in the rap time, yall aint seen the main things. Yall tryna fuck me up with them off brand chains? (OH MAN) Aint no good bombing ive ever seen You just an a-1, callin yourself a b-17. (OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH) Yall think you can hit the mono? Right now im sure your thinkin "Oh no" (it cant be) You know i didnt mean to tango With someone with starbucks in his logo. Didnt wanna mess with my B-17 bro. But neither did i want a frappuccino. Category:Blog posts